


Turns Out We're Ticklish

by Malteser24



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec's ticklish, Fluffy kisses, Fluffy malec, M/M, So's Magnus, Tickles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2411987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malteser24/pseuds/Malteser24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a post on 'ImagineYourOTP'-Tumblr.<br/><i> Imagine: Person A of your OTP is annoyed with Person B's flirting and jabs them in the side to stop. Person B squeaks in shock, but tries to hide it as Person A asks if they're ticklish. Person B denies it, but that dosent stop Person A from giving them a rough tickling. However, Person B finds out that Person A is ticklish as well and fights back. This ends with Person B pinning Person A to the ground. Person A's hair is messed up and is bright red from the tickling they received. Breathing heavily, Person A leans up and gives Person B a peck on his lips, who gratefully kisses them back. <i></i></i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Turns Out We're Ticklish

 

“Magnus, I swear to the Angel, if you do not stop I will ignore you for the rest of the day.”

“But darling, I can’t get over how wonderful your ass looks in those jeans.”

“Magnus...” Alec said, warningly.

“Not to mention your sexy voice; did you swallow honey, or were you just born that way?”

“Enough.” Alec poked Magnus in the side, a sharp jab to the ribs.

Magnus made a high-pitched sound, one that sounded a lot like a squeal to Alec.

“Magnus, did you just squeal.”

“No.”

Alec poked Magnus again, and Magnus made the same sound.

“You did squeal!” Alec cried. He paused, contemplating why Magnus would squeal.

“Magnus...are you ticklish?” Alec asked.

“No, not at all. I am absolutely...not ticklish.”

Alec raised his eyebrows and smirked at Magnus, in that sassy way that Magnus usually admired; though not today. Today it was annoying Magnus.

“Alright.” Alec said, seemingly dropping the subject.

Except, Magnus knew Alec better than that; he knew that Alec wasn’t done.  
Alec reached up to Magnus’ head, slipping his fingers through the messy locks. He turned Magnus’ head so it was facing him, and he stared into Magnus’ golden cat-eyes. He pulled Magnus down to meet his lips.  
Magnus melted into the kiss, swept up in the movements. He slid his hands up Alec’s shirt; actually it was Magnus’ shirt, but in the heat of the moment Magnus didn’t care. His hands trailed up Alec’s abdomen, his chest; splaying across Alec’s firm shoulders. Alec gasped at the contact, Magnus’ hands warm on his skin. Magnus slipped his tongue in, twirling around Alec’s mouth as they pressed closer together.  
Alec gripped Magnus’ waist with his spare hand, sliding under the light tank top to feel Magnus’ heated skin, his bony hips. His back was soft, but Alec could feel the muscles hidden underneath. He wanted to rip the top from Magnus’ body; but he also had something else to do, something that held top priority. He and Magnus could have sex after; if Magnus was speaking to him, that is.

  
It started with a light jab. It didn’t register much to Magnus, too caught up in the feel of Alec’s lips, the taste of his mouth.  
Until the second jab, and the third, and the fourth. Alec traced his slim fingers across Magnus ribs, poking here and there, harder in the places that gained the best reaction.  
Magnus was a giggling, squealing mess within minutes, seconds even. Alec had crawled on top of his boyfriend, the new position giving him a higher advantage. He had never heard Magnus laugh before, not the way he was. This wasn’t forced, or fake. This was real, heartfelt and Alec would tickle Magnus forever if he could hear that laugh for the rest of his life.

  
Unfortunately, Magnus didn’t plan on letting Alec keep the upper hand. Perhaps it was cheating, but Magnus wasn’t bothered about societal rules. He flicked his wrist, freezing Alec’s fingers. Alec scowled at Magnus’ use of magic, but Magnus just winked. He traced his fingers down Alec’s sides, letting sparks go here and there. Not magic-fuelled, just a little buzz; like small electric shocks.  
Alec began to squirm, gritting his teeth.

“Oh my, are you ticklish, Alexander?”

Alec forcefully shook his head.

“I believe you are.”

Magnus poked Alec, using his empty sparks to tickle him more. Alec broke, erupting into a fit of giggles. His eyes were squinted, and he kept trying to wriggle away from Magnus’ touch. His laugh was loud and high-pitched, and he sounded so happy Magnus couldn’t stop the smile that forced its way on his face.  
Neither noticed the floor getting closer, or the couch slipping away until they tumbled off it; falling to the ground with a soft thud. They both froze, a little shaken and even more shocked. The surprise didn’t last long, both men bursting into loud laughs. Magnus had fallen on top of Alec, and was subsequently pinning him down. Alec’s hair was a mess, and Magnus’ didn’t look much better. Both men were red; Alec’s flush darker due to his light skin.

“I thought you said...you weren’t ticklish.” Alec said, breathing heavily.

“I lied. You told me you weren’t ticklish.”

“I liked being on top.” Alec blushed when he realised what he had said, his face turning even darker; if it was possible.

“You can be on top whenever you want.” Magnus said smirking.

“Just, not right now, obviously.” He leant down and pecked Alec on the lips.

Alec kissed back, grateful to be doing something that didn’t hurt him, or take all the oxygen from his lungs.

  
 _Though I wouldn’t mind hearing his laugh again._ Alec thought.


End file.
